Her Prince
by emiriwrites
Summary: "I'm here to protect you too, Yukiko!" "...Thanks Chie. You really are my Prince after all…" Or, in which Chie realizes how true Yukiko's words are and decides on how to act on them. [Written for Persona Yuri Week Day 1, Chie/Yukiko]


**[throws confetti] Happy start of Persona Yuri Week! I've been excited for this since I saw the ad for it about a month ago and hopefully it'll be a good week for all of us!**

 **Truthfully, I only have two ships for this week (so far, who knows it might change when I get around to playing Persona 5) and I prefer yukichie over yukamitsu (though I love them both a lot!) so have some confession fluff~ Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I'm here to protect you too, Yukiko!"_

 _"...Thanks Chie. You really are my Prince after all…"_

Was Yukiko being serious with her words? Sure, back when they had gone to rescue her from the TV World all those months ago, her shadow had called her a prince, a prince that could take her away, or something like that.

Truthfully, it had made her _happy_ that Yukiko called her a prince. She was strong like one of them, and she had _always_ been there for Yukiko when she needed it, so she wanted it to mean _something._

It didn't help that all those months ago, when Yukiko was kidnapped, Chie realized that her feelings for Yukiko went beyond those of friendship. She didn't want to say anything, not until they had caught the killer, which they had done only days ago. Yukiko had said those words when they had been split up from the others, and Chie had felt so happy and proud that those words had been spoken to her. That her best friend and the person she cared about the most could say those words to her, and mean it. Well, at least she _thought_ Yukiko had meant it, or at least there was more meaning there.

She'd gone to help from Souji when she was struggling with her feelings, and told her to trust herself and Yukiko. That if Yukiko cared for her in the same way, then she had nothing to fear. Still, the fear was there that Yukiko wouldn't feel the same way, but since that day the two of them _had_ become closer in a way than before. She'd been able to be more open with Yukiko, and she had been doing the same, so could it mean something more than friendship?

Chie hoped so. She _really_ had hoped so.

So she had asked for Yukiko to come over, because she had resolved herself that after they caught the murder, that she would confess her feelings for Yukiko. There was nothing to fear, if what Souji said was right. And if not well, she didn't want to think about what would happen otherwise.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and she moved from her position on the bed to open it, revealing Yukiko smiling at her.

"Hey Chie. You said in your text you wanted to talk?"

"Ah, yeah. Come in, make yourself at home." Chie moved away from the door to let Yukiko in as she walked over through the room to sit on the bed, looking at Chie. She closed the door and sat next to Yukiko, who was looking at her expectantly.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"Ah, well about that…" Chie trailed off, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit. She could do this, everything was going to be fine, she was strong enough to do this.

"You remember how you, or well, your Shadow had called me your prince right?" A nod.

"And you've been calling me at as well, so…"

"Has it been bothering you?" Yukiko interrupted. "I can stop calling you that if you want me to."

"No, no it's fine!" Chie waved her hands frantically as if to clear up the misunderstanding. "It's just…" She took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I want to call myself your prince for real. I want to be able to protect you and be with you." She reached over and took one of Yukiko's hand in her own and squeezed it. "I love you Yukiko and want to be by your side as your prince, for as long as you'll let me."

"Chie…" Yukiko squeezed her hand back and when Chie looked at her, she was smiling with flushed cheeks. "I've been wanting to hear you say that for a while now. I love you too, my prince."

Chie smiled back, face flushed as she moved her other hand to stroke Yukiko's cheek. "Can I kiss you?" She asked, voice light with a hint of nervousness.

Yukiko nodded and Chie captured her lips in a soft kiss, eyes fluttering shut. Yukiko's lips were soft, pressing back against hers when she did, a bit tentatively, but gentle as well. The two broke apart, faces flushed but smiling at each other, with all the warmth in the world.

"I love you Chie."

"I love you too Yukiko."


End file.
